Past, Present, and Future
by Galadriel the Ringbearer
Summary: A story about the next generations of gundams and how they saved the world by going to the past.


Past, Present, Future  
  
  
  
1.1.1 By: animedragon58  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters. Kelle, Jai, and Jason belong to Oracle at Delphi who as kindle allowed me to borrow them. The children are mine.  
  
When they were naming their children, the men were drunk and the women had a little to many painkillers. Wufei tell Duo name his child. Afterwards Wufei wanted to kill Duo.  
  
Heero and Relena Yuy – Sean and Nick  
  
Duo and Hilde Maxwell – Sally (Sal for short)  
  
Jason and Catherine Andrews – Sarah  
  
Quarte and Jai Winners - Andy  
  
Trowa and Kelle Barton – John  
  
Chang and Sally Po Wufei – Chris  
  
Zechs and Noin Peacecraft – Amy and Jane  
  
Trieze and Lady Une Cochrenda – Cindy  
  
  
  
2 Feature Presentation  
  
It has been 15 long peaceful years. The pilots have settled down for a peaceful life. The pilots are enjoying their lives but that will not last. Their children are geniuses who the scientists want so they can follow in their parents' footsteps. They all hate it but their children are the only hope for mankind. The parents are not going to let their children lives be has horrible has theirs were. As long as the pilots and their wives live their children were going to have an education and enjoy live even if the scientists don't want that. "SCREW THEM!" in the words of Relena Yuy, which kind of surprised plenty of people but not Heero who just smiled (OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! HE SMILED! SAVE US DEAR LORD!)  
  
*****  
  
2.1 Heero's place – 7:00pm  
  
Heero and Relena had been happily married for a while. They had fraternal twins, meaning they don't look alike. Their children's names were Nick and Sean. (Let me remind you that the men were drunk at the time and the women were on painkillers.) They are six years old and love each other dearly. Nick is a half a hour older than Sean.  
  
Heero is leaning against the kitchen door. Relena is cooking dinner, Nick is reading a book, and Sean is bothering his mother for a cookie. Nick and Sean are a mixture of Dou and Heero combined. They know when it is the right time to be serious and funny. Sean is a little bit less mature then his older brother. But in time that might chance. Sean and Nick look out for each other. They cannot stand it if the other is hurt or sad. That is a quality Heero loves about his sons.  
  
Heero is snapped back to reality by a loud smack. He looks up to see Relena very pissed off. Nick stops reading his book to see what is going on. Apparently Sean had been continuously asking Relena for a cookie. Relena had told him no at least a hundred times. Sean is standing in front of Relena trying not to cry. One thing him and his brother know is that boys don't cry. Dou had taught them that. Heero had told his sons that it was ok to cry. But men don't do it to often. Sean saw that his brother and father were watching. So he tried not to cry.  
  
Relena looked shocked. How could she have hit her child? She put her hand on her mouth. She starting telling the boy how sorry she was. When she said sorry Sean looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. All he said was "Does this mean I can have a cookie since you slapped me."  
  
Relena started to smile. Sean was always making her laugh when she needed it the most. Nick jumped off the chair he was sitting in and walked to where his mother and brother were. He grabbed him by the arm and said, "You need to learn to be quiet sometimes." They both walked into Nick rooms and closed the door. Relena still felt bad, Heero could tell. So he walked up to her and embraced her.  
  
*****  
  
Next Day  
  
Duo's mansion – 2:00pm  
  
Dou had invited all his friends over his house. It had been a will since he last saw them. So around 6:00pm he was expecting company. He was in a great mood. Nothing could change this. He could not wait until the big party. It was his and Hilde's anniversary.  
  
They had about four children. But out of all of them only their first one survived. The doctor had told them that it would not be a good idea to have any more kids. This hurt them both since they wanted so many children. They first born was a girl named Sally after Po. Sally Po was so thrilled that they wanted to name their daughter after her.  
  
Sally is only 5 years old, but smarter then Duo. Heero had said that even a donkey was smarter than Duo. But when she out smarted Heero, Duo had a great laugh, which almost got him killed. Sally got her looks and intelligent from Hilde and Dou's sense of humor. Her fighting skills where even beyond Wufei who could only say INJUSTICE!  
  
Hilde had prepared a huge dinner. It was 5 minutes before 6:00pm. People started to arrive. Jason, Duo's older twin brother, his wife Catherine and their daughter, Sarah arrived first. Then came Trowa, Kelle, John, Quarte, Jai, and Andy come 3 minutes after Jason. Next came Heero, Relena, Nick, Sean, Zechs (who started to trust Heero a little), Noin, Amy, and Jane. After them were Wufei, Sally, and Chris. Sally said they would have been here sooner but Wufei had to make sure his hair perfect. He just gave her a scary death glare. Lastly came Une, Trieze, and Cindy. Finally everyone came.  
  
They had dinner first. Then the kids went into the big playroom. The parents sat down in the family room for peace and quiet. But with Duo there could never been peace. He got up and whispered something in Heero's ear. Heero looked very pissed off. So he got out his gun and started chasing Duo around the house. Jason, Quarte, Zechs, Trieze, and Trowa went after them to make sure that Heero would not kill Duo. The women tried not to laugh but could not hold it in. Wufei just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms around his chest. Heero calmed down after a while. Duo went up to Wufei and said, "The least you could do was save me. But that is ok because I know you could not help." Wufei got mad "Are you saying I am weak, braid boy?" Before Duo could answer the chase started again only this time Wufei ran out with his sword and two guns. This time everyone had to go after them. Hilde was so angry that Duo could not keep his mouth shut. But that was not Duo.  
  
Everyone had calmed down by 10:00pm. They started talking about old times. The children had changed their clothes and had gone to bed (everyone had planned on staying at Duo's place from the beginning). One by one everyone went to bed. Hilde and Duo were the only ones up. Hilde started cleaning up the kitchen while Duo got all the wrapping paper and ribbons in the trashcan. By the time he was done Hilde was on her last dish.  
  
With every thing done Hilde started for the bedroom. Duo stopped her in the middle of the hallway in front of their daughter's room. He leaned in for a kiss. In the middle of the kiss, Sally's door opened. She stared at her parents who were still kissing. As if on cue Hilde broke it off. Sally opened her mouth and out came "Go to your room if you want to make out. Don't started kissing in front of my door. I was sleeping for goodness sake. I don't need to hear my parents getting it on." Duo and Hilde looked at her in shock. Their 5-year-old kid said something that no 5 years old should know. "Where in the world did you learned that?" asked a very surprised Hilde. "Why don't you ask, Dad." With that she closed her door leaving her parents in the hallway. Hilde looked at Duo with a scare look and her hands on her hips. Duo just gave her a sweet smile and an I-didn't- do-anything look, adding his puppy eyes in afterwards knowing Hilde could not be upset with him after that. She just grabbed his arm and walked to their room.  
  
*****  
  
10 years later  
  
  
  
The boys were about 16 years old while the girls were 15 years old. They had already graduated college, since they were all very smart. At the same time they had learned everything they could about gundams, guns, and any other deadly weapon. Nick and Sally were the best of the rest. Their parents were loved it and hated it all at the same time. The kids had promised to do only good and nothing evil.  
  
  
  
But there was a problem. White Fang had been back but they had gotten rid of them. Oz had showed up, too, but was soon destroyed. Their bigger problem was the Borgs. They had destroyed colony after colony without mercy.  
  
The only way they could destroy the Borg was to go back in time when they were not very strong. So Duo and Sal started to make a time machine that could hold only ten people and was safe. It seemed like forever but it was only a couple of weeks when they finished the machine. It was ready to be used. The parents thought it would be a good idea if only the children went. If they went then they might have contact with the younger version of themselves. Of course, the children would have to go in the past and tell there soon to be parents about the Borg. They could not tell them about the future or it might change. The kids might not existence. So they hopped into the machine. The mothers were crying (nothing new) and the fathers were trying to get Duo to shut up (nothing new there, either). The kids got into the time machine and they where gone.  
  
*****  
  
Sometime in the past – In the conference room  
  
The Gundam gang and the girls where in the conference room, when all of a sudden a bright light blinded them. When the light went away, they show ten kids who could be in their teens. The teens were silent because the guys had pulled out their guns and had it aimed at the teens. The teens all pulled out their guns. Everyone stood like that until one of the teens lowed her weapon. In a calm voice she said, "We are not here to harm you. We are here to warn you." Duo was the one who replied, "And what makes you think that we will believe you?"  
  
"Because if you don't then you all might die."  
  
"Ok, who the hell are you and what do you want?" was Duo's comment after he heard her. But what made him listen to her was because she had violet eyes, just like him and his older brother.  
  
"Ok fine. My name is Sally Maxwell but you can call me Sal. The rest of them are…" and Sal introduced the rest of them. "We already know everyone in this room is, so you really don't have to introduce yourselves. Since you all look really confused and stupid I'll tell you who we are. To put it bluntly, we are your kids. So can we get a move on to the exciting stuff?"  
  
Hilde was the first to recover. "So you are Duo's kid." "Yes, Duo's and yours." Before she could answer Nick said, "Could we get on with this. We don't have all day. And I really want to kick some ass right at the moment." "Watch your mouth kid," replied Heero. "Shut up, you are not my dad yet so do not think you can boss me around. Ok, this is why we are here so listen up because I am not going to repeat it for the ones with the slow brain." Nick explained to them about the Borg and what they did.  
  
After Nick was finish explaining to everyone what the Borg were, they started to make plans on how to defeat them. Sal remained them that the Borg was at this time pretty weak so it would be easy to kill them, to easy. Chris had the coordinates to the place where the Borg was location.  
  
*****  
  
8 Hours Later  
  
After Nick had explained to them what the Borg was and how to destroy it, they all got down to business. Chris had the coordination of the position of the Borg. Jane would instruct Sal on how to get in and out. Amy would instruct on how to set the bombs. Sal and Sarah would be going in to the ship. Nick, Sean, Andy, and Sarah would be hitting the Borg from the outside. Cindy and John would stay at the base with Chris, Amy, and Jane. If anything went wrong those four would have to destroy the ship. The rest got into one of the gundams. They headed off to the coordinates of the Borg.  
  
Once they got there, the Borg started to attack. Sal and Sarah sneaked in to the ship. Then they all heard "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." Then you could hear Sean's voice "SHUT UP you ugly looking ass holes." Then you heard Heero "Watch your mouth, kid."  
  
With the instructions of Jane and Amy, Sarah and Sal set the bombs at the exact locations. They made it out of the ship and all of them got away at a safe distant before the bombs blew up.  
  
When they made it back to the base, they were welcomed with cheers and applauses. The kids had to go back to their time. They all loaded up in the time machine and where sent back to their time. When they got back their parents were very happy to see them.  
  
AND THAT IS HOW THE NEW GENERATION OF GUNDAMS SAFED THE WORLD. THEY WILL SAVE IT MANY MORE TIMES.  
  
  
  
Please review. Tell me if it is any good or not. I will be very grateful. Thanks 


End file.
